Mr. Kingston
Gilford Kingston (often referred to as Mr. Kingston) is one of the main characters on I Am Frankie. He is the primary villain of season 1. He is portrayed by James D. Ballard. Summary Mr. Kingston is the head of EGG labs. Biography Mr. Kingston was born as Tom Reyes but he gave himself the "Mr. Kingston" alias in order to live a double life where he secretly runs an evil company called EGG Labs while lying to his family about his job. Kingston is the father of Dayton Reyes and Cole Reyes but he us barely available for his children. At some point in his career, Mr. Kingston crossed paths with an evil government organization called WARPA which has been forcing him and his evil EGG Labs company to build an android for them. When his employee Sigourney Gaines, Kingston hopes to deliver Frankie to WARPA. However, after realizing that Frankie could be used as a weapon to hurt people, Dr. Gaines sneaks her away from EGG Labs and moves to another house. Kingston and his egg-shaped robot PEGS1 are left leading a mission to search for Frankie. They invade the Gaines' former home but come out with nothing. They try guessing the latitude/longitude coordinates but with no luck. Eventually, they discover that older prototypes developed by Dr. Gaines before Frankie. Kingston orders his employees to start testing the androids in order to deliver them to WARPA. While testing the prototypes, Kingston and his team discover an app by Dr. Gaines called DroidSync used to synchronize androids to do the same thing. He eventually cracks the password to Frankie and uses DroidSync to control Frankie to come to EGG Labs. Luckily, Dayton and Dr. Gaines manage to regain control of DroidSync just before Frankie arrives at EGG Labs. After failing to deliver Frankie, Kingston is visited by angry WARPA henchmen who kidnap PEGS1 and hold him hostage until Kingston delivers them an android. In an attempt to sabotage Sigourney's invention, James Peters - an enemy of Kingston - offers to help deliver Frankie to him. At first Kingston hangs up on him but James eventually uses the tip-line to reach to Kingston. The plan doesn't succeed at first because Andrew fails to take Frankie to The Garage as planned. Since he's in town, Kingston decides to go home to see his kids. It's revealed that he is Tom Reyes, the father of Dayton and Cole Reyes. When Dayton figures out that their dad is the same guy who is trying to take Frankie away, she freaks out in front of her brother Cole. Cole says that he doesn't trust their father either because he's a liar. In the heat of the moment, Cole figures out that Frankie might actually be a robot. Dayton looks into her dad's briefcase and confirms that he's really the bad guy after Frankie. She also finds a WARPA business card. She uses it to research what WARPA is and why Kingston is helping them. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Trivia * In I am...Bound for Glory, it is revealed that Mr. Kingston is in fact Tom Reyes - Dayton and Cole Reyes's dad. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Adults